


The Wonders of Romance

by HeLovedYou



Series: CapIM TRB 2020 [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 3490
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeLovedYou/pseuds/HeLovedYou
Summary: If Cupid has not struck him already, there’s certainly no need now, not after their years together have forged something greater than either of them know what to do with sometimes.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Stark
Series: CapIM TRB 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858039
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: 2020 Cap/Iron Man Tiny Reverse Bang





	The Wonders of Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Souen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souen/pseuds/Souen). Log in to view. 



> The art that inspired this is really cute, dont forget to comment and kudo it!

When Steve enters the workshop, he’s greeted by the sight of Natasha working in the undersuit, tapping away at various holograms and occasionally checking the odd paper written note. It’s as domestic a sight as their lives will ever see and he is struck by it, by the fact that his partner shaping the future surrounded by the million dollar suits of armour she uses to fight aliens has become his idea of domestic.

He takes a moment to stare, to bask in the beautiful safety that, for now at least, surrounds them and, he will admit with much blushing and stammering, the beauty of the woman who stands before him. If Cupid has not struck him already, there’s certainly no need now, not after their years together have forged something greater than either of them know what to do with sometimes.

He blinks slowly when he notices Natasha smiling in his direction, soft still, even after all these years.

“Hi, Winghead,” she greets and he shakes himself out of whatever reverie he had been captured in. He returns her smile with a lopsided one of his own and sets the tray on one of the nearby benches.

“Shellhead,” he murmurs, moving towards her and tugging her into him by the waist, resting his head against the top of hers and enveloping her in a gentle hug. He presses his nose into her hair and breathes.

Her laugh vibrates through his chest and she leans back to look up at him, curiosity and concern lighting her eyes.

“Everything okay? You’re being extra mushy today.”

He laughs too and moves back, giving a light shrug. He agrees, he is, but he’s just… content. With their lives, with her and what they have. He’s just happy. He tells her so.

“Well,” and her eyes soften and she moves back into him, this time wrapping her arms around his waist, “I’m glad.”

And this, this moment rejuvenates him, spurs him to think of the small box tucked into his sock draw in their room above them.

He thinks back on their years together, each and every one, first as teammates and friends, then as partners in life. He thinks of all the broken bones and purpled skin. He thinks of his adjustment after coming out of the ice, how much she had helped him, whether she knew it or not. He thinks of during and after Natasha’s transition. He thinks of the recently proposed SHRA, how much conflict it has caused, but not enough to break them apart. They’ll work through it the same way they’ve worked through everything else. He thinks of _everything_ they have been through, battles both on and off the battlefield, and feels nothing but pure gratitude race through him, at being afforded the privilege of being there to help her through all of it, to the best of his ability.

It’s not a chore to love her, never has been.

She smiles up at him and he gives his own blinding one back, feeling excitement shock through him at the thought of intertwining their hands together and looking down at matching bands of gold titanium alloy.

_Soon_ , he promises himself. After all, if there has one thing he has learned from Natasha, it’s that there’s no time like the present.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
